Kenji's Journey/Serpent
Prologue Kenji Oja returns after 7 years when he spotted a battle between Serpent Clan Bandits and Dragon Clan Peasants.You must kill all Peasants and destroy their houses.After helping the bandits, they recognize Kenji as the Lord Serpent's son.Then they will give you instructions. First Crossroads Kenji, after gathering his father's loyalists, marches against 2 rival generals, Shinja and Otomo. He must choose to fight either one of them after another: If you choose to fight Otomo, his forces were holed up in a forested area. You must kill his forces. Otomo will surrender to you. If you choose to destroy Shinja's forces, you must destroy his Keep, his Dragon Clan mercenaries and fight him. He will surrender to your might. Second Crossroads Kenji, after getting both rebellious generals, must go to Swan's Pool to get the Serpent Orb.But first, you must choose 3 areas: One's the most chosen area, the middle. Where you will go to the town in the middle of a trading deal. You must build a force to attack. They met some Wolf Clan fighters harassing Vetkin, help him and Garrin appears pissed after you kill the Wolf Clan fighters. You must destroy the Dragon Clan base, and Garrin surrenders to you. Another's a Lotus Clan village. You must eliminate them all. Another's a Wolf Clan-held mining village. You must eliminate the Wolf villages. Swan's Pool After eliminating the path you have chosen, you will enter the Swan's Pool. As you arrive, the Lotus Clan warriors led by Koril attack the building. You must hold the area, while a Ninja flees the area and defeat Koril. After you defeat him, he will help you, but you will slaughter all Geishas, and kill both Kazan and Garrin. Wolf Attacks After you are done at the Pool, you must defend yourself from Wolf Clan attacks.Build an army and destroy the Wolf Clan villages. Go to the downright corner you will see Budo's town and he will help you if brought a geisha Serpentholm Kenji chases the Ninja and ends up in Serpentholm. You must hold yourself from attacks of both Wolf Clan and Lotus Clan. Destroy both of them. Third Crossroads Kenji, after taking the Serpentholm, chases the Ninja but stuck again in a crossroads. He must choose from 3 areas: One's a Wolf Clan mining town, you must destroy all of them. Another's a Wolf Clan-held swamp area. Eliminate them all. Utara will help you for this. Another's a Lotus Clan village led by Koril. Eliminate them all, then kill Zymeth. The Necromancer Shinja reached an area where the legendary Necromancer lives. He must dodge or fight all Zombies and Spirit Warriors in the mountain and reach the peak where the Necromancer will meet you. The Betrayal As Shinja returns to Serpentholm, he encounters rebels that is lead by Otomo. The Necromancer will prove to be a deadly ally during the battle as his Zombies and Spirit Warriors will be of great help. Eliminate all the enemies in order to move on. Second Battle of Serpentholm As Kenji is overseeing the repairs being done on the Serpentholm keep, he gets word that Otomo has rebelled and allied himself with the Wolf. The Dragon Clan has bases in the middle and the southern rice field whilst the Wolf has bases in the north and northeast. Destroy both to continue. Fourth Crossroads After quelling the rebellion, Kenji must decide whether to enlist the help of the Ninja or the Monks . If the Ninja is choosen you will need to help them as they are being attacked by the Wolf . They have a building called the "Soul Flame" which you can choose to either protect or destroy. Picking the latter is recommended as it will instantly grant you control over all ninjas in the map. The Wolf base is located in the north and must be destroyed. If you choose to go for the Monks, you will have to destroy their Monastery in order to break their will and have them submit. The Monastery is located right next to the Northeastern rice field. The Final Fortress The Wolf Clan attempts to broker a truce with the Serpent Clan but Kenji rejects it. The Wolf have bases in the northeast, southeast and east. These must all be destroyed in order to continue. It is recommended to set up your base near the rice field in the middle of the map. However, if you choose the other rice field, you must get a Well quick in order to get water more easily. Aftermath Kenji leads the reformed Serpent Clan. Category:Campaign